How to Catch a Xander
by The Serpent Guardian
Summary: SpikeXander. Short and sweet. For a challenge. Spike comes across Twinkie Lip Balm. Look out Xander!


**Title:** How to Catch a Xander

**Author:** The Serpent Guardian

**Fandom:** Buffy: the Vampire Slayer

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the boys, Joss Whedon does. Would he ever come up with this?

**Pairing:** Spander (Spike/Xander)

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Slash. Implied sex. Fluffy and sweet.

**Summary:** Spike comes across Twinkie Lip Balm. Look out Xander!

---

**Author's Note:** So, fydyan (http/ www. community. livejournal. com/ bloodclaim/ 1688480. html) came up with this challenge, and there was only one response. After reading it, I figured what if Spike had found it first? Enjoy!

(-)(-)(-)

**How to Catch a Xander**

(-)(-)(-)

Spike was with his Niblet when he saw it, Twinkie Lip Balm. He didn't even think, he just grabbed one. His Niblet of course, saw what he'd done and when she saw what had got his attention she picked up two.

A raised eyebrow.

A snort. "I give it two days before you run out of that one." A smirk.

A matching smirk twisted his lips; that was his Little Bit!

Dawn's clothes shopping and Spike's shoplifting lessons continued.

(-)(-)(-)

God, it was driving him crazy!

Just like almost every night, he'd walked into the Magic Box. He'd smelled it then. Sweet, golden deliciousness. But he couldn't be right; Giles would never let those into his shop. And no matter how much he'd pleaded, he still wouldn't. Anya had hated them, another reason for their break up. He still couldn't believe that she'd expected him to give them up, completely! That was cruel and unusual even for an ex-Vengeance Demon. However, all during the meeting, he'd smelled it.

When they'd split up and headed on patrol, the heavenly smell had followed them out into the night. During patrol he'd catch a snatch of tantalizing sweetness. By the time they'd headed back to the Magic Box, he'd convinced himself that he was just craving them and he'd buy a box in the morning.

As soon as he got home, he headed straight for the shower. Why couldn't there be demons that didn't die a messy death? He had a towel wrapped around his slim waist, and his dark curly hair was dripping water down his sun-bronzed back; of course, that was when the knock on his door came.

Looking out the peephole, he sighed. He throw open the door, an insult on his lips, when he froze. Dragged in a long breath, then another. His dark eyes snapped open, the pupils dilated. "It's you!" he exclaimed. Ha! He wasn't insane! That delicious, lovely, yummy, golden sweetness scent wasn't his imagination!

Spike only had a second to think about that… insult? Accusation? Before he had a wet Xander plastered to his front, kissing him.

No, this wasn't kissing. Xander was _devouring_ his lips. Finally, when he could breathe again, not that he needed to, but after that… "Think the bed'd be a better place for this, luv?" he panted out. His Xanpet was still pressed against him, rubbing against him. And just as happy to see him as he was to see his pet.

(-)(-)(-)

After, with his Xanluv sprawled across his chest and neither of them could even think about another round, Xander finally asked.

He chuckled, and with a bit of twisting and creative maneuvering, he managed to pull his duster closer and pulled out the lip balm. He handed it to his Xanpet.

Xander looked at the short, fat tube in his hand, at Spike, back at his hand and started laughing.

"Wot?" came the offended question.

He smiled softly, "I've been smelling this, _this_" holding up the lip balm "all night. It was driving me _crazy_." He laughed again. "I knew a lot of demons used scent to court their mates, but I never thought _I'd_ be courted with _Twinkie Lip Balm_!"

This time, Spike joined in the laughter.

(-)(-)(-)

_End._

(-)(-)(-)

**A/N:** There may be a smut sequel, I have some ideas. I just need the inspiration and will. And no, I will never put in the smut interlude hinted at here.

Though, that last part? Spike using the scent of Twinkies to attract Xander? Anyone want to expand upon that? I'd be very happy to see it!


End file.
